I can't help falling in love with you
by tenderbaby
Summary: Bella-psychologist-moves to NY,where she meets her old friends from Forks:Alice-a wed planner,Jasper and Angela-photograph.Alice and Rosalie form a plan to separate Edward and Tanya,who are engaged.But someone is going to fall in love in the process...AH


Well, here is the new story I am starting. The idea came to my sister and we decided to write it after 2 days of plotting… J The story is All Human, a little OOC, and we really hope that you would like it….The summary is not very full, but with the space provided that was the best we could do…

As you all know, we don't own anything, it all belongs to the magnificent Stephanie Meyer… God bless her for her dreams!

Chapter 1

BPOV

I suppose it was nice to be back in my home country- the years that had passed seemed like months, but deep inside I was pleased. I never imagined to be so light hearted and full of hope and expectations-maybe all this time I really missed USA and everything in here but I was too stubborn to admit. Or maybe this was the thrill of the new beginning that was awaiting me here- like a fresh new page in my life, when I was desperately trying to forget everything that happened in Italy.

I couldn't lie to myself- I loved Italy and the time I spent there. These were some of the best years in my life-my senior year in St. Steven's High School was beyond my expectations and I was pleasantly surprised by the city of Rome and the beautiful landscape. I felt like I was in a fairytale and for first time in my life I admitted that I was wrong for ever doubting my decision to accept the offer of the international placement program. I remembered my surprise when principal Davis from Forks high school summoned me and told me the news-that I was about to study a year in Italy. Then my fear and disappointment that I was about to leave all my friends in the tiny town of Forks, my parents, my life as a whole, even my country. I was about to be on another continent, and even though I knew that almost every student in the high school envied me, I couldn't stop the shivers down my spine from the unexpected future- I was about to start my life as an independent person a little more early than I expected. To be alone in another county was both exiting and frustrating, but I managed to suffocate my inner voice trying to convince me that I was going to fail- and in a due time I was gaining the confidence I needed to get through this. Everyone knew me as the shy, ever blushing and silent Bella Swan. Well, in St. Steven I was someone else- I was so different that often when I was alone in my room I was wondering if that was truly me. I was confident, I was outgoing and I was brave. That led to a lot of problems with some of the girls in the school, if I must be honest. But I liked the new me- and was not about to change.

The moment when I had to decide what to do with my life after high school was one of the most frustrating experiences in my life- I wanted to do so many things, I was interested in so many activities. I was in love with literature and for some time dreamed about becoming a writer. But after several attempts the stories so vivid and alluring in my mind, but somehow dull on the notebook in front of me, I decided that my masterpiece was still not about to be written. During my stay in Rome I had developed some taste in art and for hours I could be seen wandering the streets and exploring the architecture of that great city. I was almost all the time in the museums, and I had formed some kind of friendship with Gianna from my visits in Museum of Rome- she was a guide there and had seen me so many times that she finally introduced herself to me and we started discussing all the masterpieces that were exhibited there. She became one of my best friends in Rome, and soon after that I was considering to major in history and arts. But even though I truly cherished these times with her in the museum I knew that it was not the right thing for me-I wanted to do something with my life, that will affect people. I wanted to help people in need, and showing them the beauty of history was not as useful as I wanted it to be. My final decision was affected by one of my English teachers- Mrs. Brooks. She used to praise my essays and one day asked me if I was considering psychology as my major. At first I was very surprised by her question- that was something in which I had never put too much thought before- but after some time it was more and more appealing to me. It was what I needed to do and I was esstatic- but I was disappointed by the reaction of my mother when I mentioned my decision. Renee was sometimes little childish and I often felt like the roles in our relationship were somehow reversed- I was the mother figure, and she was the child. She wanted some other profession for me- as she said" something that would be more practical". But I was deeply convinced that my decision was right, so applied in the few colleges that offered this major and waited.

When I received my admission letter for the University of Turin, well, enthusiastic would be an understatement. Mrs. Brooks was beyond happy for me, and I couldn't find the right words to thank her for all she did for me. After all, she was the person who showed me what I was about to do with my life. The years in the university rolled so fast, that I hardly remembered all that happened. It was like a constant blur of studying, writing and visits of the library, and the projects that sent me to the strangest places I could ever think of. The people I met… wow, Bella. Stop thinking about all this! This was a boundary I promised myself not to cross!

I sighed and looked around. I still couldn't believe where I was- it was such a strange feeling to be back home. All these fuss and noise- I faintly wished to be back in the calm atmosphere of Italy. No! I couldn't think all the time about Italy- I had to close that page for now.

I looked through the small window of the plane when we landed. The woman next to me murmured something under her breath, but I didn't pay any attention to her- I was too preoccupied with the sight of the airport. I couldn't wait to get off the plane and to head home- that was something I wanted to do for 5 years, and finally had the chance. I knew that Charlie would be waiting for me and to be honest I could hardly wait to hug him. He was quiet person- too shy to show his emotions to the rest of the world- but I really missed him. The calamity of his presence was something that would never stop to perplex me. Tacoma International airport was as always crowded and full of noises- I felt myself get lost in the sea of people, all too willing to finally get out of this place. There were loud exclamations from people reunited after long separation, children screaming, girls laughing and I felt myself smile. I was home. After 5 long years I was finally home.

I got my suitcases and frantically looked around me- I knew that I must see Charlie somewhere soon, his tall figure was difficult to mistake, and in a minute I spotted his short hair and the uniform he was wearing. I grinned and found myself running to him. He had his back on me and hadn't seen me when I jumped at him and hugged him.

"Bella! Is that you?" He turned slowly and I saw his bewilderment written on his face. I chuckled and turned around.

"Well, you see I finally grow up!" he still couldn't utter a word- I saw his mouth open and close several times but not a single sound escaped his lips.

"Come on, dad! My suitcases are over there and I think I really want to get out of this place as soon as possible." He just nodded and followed me.

The ride to Forks was considerably silent. I was so happy to see this place again, that I hardly said several words. Charlie was still surprised from my change and I caught him staring at me several times. I only smiled and looked out the window. I loved the fact that there was no awkward silence between us- I felt content and I didn't need to explain myself. Charlie was never a person who could make small talks- and I didn't feel like talking as a whole. I just loved the feeling of him being around- and I felt like I was home.

The town of Forks hadn't changed a bit for the time I was gone. I always thought that I wouldn't be able to remember the tiny details of the place, where I spent so many summers and some of my high school years. All the laughter, all the joy, all the friends, all the innocence… But everything was the same. We passed by the high school- I felt some baffled pain in my chest, and the memories rushed through my mind- every minute I had spent here kicked me with an unbelievable force. I remembered the people I had spent so much time with in this building- Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Emmett… I wondered where were they? What happened with them- with their dreams, their desires, their life? I was in touch with Angela, I knew that she studied photography and lived in New York , and I was certainly going to call her when I went there. But what about Alice? I hadn't heard a thing about her for 5 years and was desperate to find her. She was one of my best friends in Forks and I really missed her all these years. She changed her number after her senior year and I couldn't get in touch with her. I imagined all this time the moment when she would be in front of me- there was so much to tell her, so much to hear. I was wondering-how did she look like? Was she the same Alice I loved and adored? I sighed and tried to focus on the present. We had finally reached the house and Charlie helped me with my luggage and I went to my old room. I looked around- the bed, my old table, the computer-it all looked like I had never left. The book I was reading at night was still on the night table next to the lamp- I looked at the cover- Pride and Prejudice- and smiled. I was such a romantic back then. I heard Charlie was moving downstairs and went to help him with the dinner. I was surprised to see him waiting for me on the sofa.

"Bella, I was wondering-do you want to have dinner out? You know… I can't cook." He looked apologetically and I laughed.

"Daddy, I would love to. Just give me a minute to refresh-you know the flight was quite a long one." He nodded and turned the TV on- yeah, nothing had changed.

In an hour we were in the restaurant. When we entered all the conversations seized and everyone looked at us. It was awkward to be the center of attention but I tried not to pay so much attention to everyone in the room. In fact I was the news here in this town at the moment- the daughter of the police chief, finally back from Italy after 5 years. Charlie leaded me to the table he had reserved in advance and in a minute there was a waitress with menus next to me. I smiled politely at her, she seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen her. I ordered the first thing I saw on the list-and turned my attention to Charlie. I had some explaining to do, in fact I needed to tell him about my plans. From our conversations on the phone I could sense his desire to live here with him, but I couldn't see myself in this place. I didn't want to disappoint him as well- he had so little time with me and I could see that he wanted his little girl back, but I had grown up.

Later that night I was lying in my bed, trying to fall asleep. I had slept on the plane and I still was tired as hell but my eyes didn't want to close. The night with Charlie was extremely pleasant- we talked about my years in Italy, about my plans, he told me about all that happened with him during all this time, we laughed and he was extremely surprised by the change in me- he said that he never imagined that I would become such confident woman. I was pleased by his happiness- and was touched that I was the reason for his bright eyes. And I promised myself to visit Charlie as often as I could in the future. He accepted quite easy the fact that I would be starting work in New York and I was relieved. I was dreading this moment all night, but when I finally told him he was silent for a moment and then nodded in approval. We talked about the people I knew in Forks- he told me that Alice's parents still lived here, even though Alice had moved. I made a mental note to visit them and ask them about Alice. Tomorrow was a good time, because I was about to leave Forks soon.

The sleep still didn't come. There were so many impressions from the day that my brain refused to rest. I got up and took my Ipod. I searched for some soothing music, something to calm me, and finally found some of my favorite classic music-there was Debussy's Clair de Lune and Chopin's Moonlight sonata . I was lying in bed, lost in the beautiful world of the sounds around me when my lids finally grew heavy and I sank in a deep sleep.


End file.
